1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a mobile device using the same, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applications of display devices have been diversified in recent years. Especially, as the thicknesses of the display devices become thinner and their weights become lighter, the scopes of their usages have become wider. For example, such display devices are extensively applied to mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs.